


I've got a crush

by haramiya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haramiya/pseuds/haramiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato can't really handle his crushes well. That is to say, he can't handle them at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

Akihiko was attractive. That was a fact Minato had failed to notice until now, despite his sister’s insistent babbling upon their arrival to the dorm. Perhaps it had more to do with that fact (because she absolutely refused to shut up about her many, many would be boyfriends) than his own perception of the boxer. Even then it took a while to really stick until he caught him in one of his training sessions. Something about the way his body moved in tandem with his arms as fists collided with a punching bag had instantly caused Minato's pale complexion to be stained with the most tomato red face he had made in years, face so hot that he was completely sure his blood was intent on boiling him alive.

Originally he had shown up to mutter something about new equipment but of course that plan went out the window. Now he was sitting here with a pair of boxing gloves and a thousand mile stare. There was no indication for how long he sat there, no ticking of a clock but he swore he was like that for at least five minutes before he quickly looked out the window, to make sure that the sun was at least still somewhat in the air. The most exasperated sigh left his lips as he realized what he had to do, boy oh boy would it be the biggest “i told you so in his life” but he bit his tongue and walked as slow as he could to the girl’s section of the dorm. Fifteen minutes later he was at his sister’s door, raising his hand to knock before the realization that she was actually related to him and that meant he didn’t even have to bother with formalities.

So he didn’t, and was greeted with the sight of her texting with her clothes half on her body, almost like she was in the middle of putting them on but got bored halfway. Crimson eyes pulled themselves away from a phone that seemed to be getting notifications every two seconds to stare straight at the intruder. “

Oh it’s you.” She muttered, patting the spot beside her. It was an unspoken gesture to sit, mostly due to the fact she absolutely did not want to move her own body the few inches it required to sit up. “

You were right.” One phrase came out of his lips that made her take the extra step and sit up immediately. “

...About?” Half of her had no idea what he was talking about but it didn’t matter because he rarely ever said that if it had anything to do with her.

“...I think I may have a crush on Akihik-” “

WELCOME TO THE CLUB!” Long thin arms wrapped around him to pull him into the most emotionally violating hug he had ever experienced, mostly due to the sheer context of it and the fact that she was swinging him around like a ragdoll just because. “

Put me down, please.” Sighing Minako gave into his demands, settling for staring at him with an unusually smug look upon her face. “

"Okay now that that’s over please..." A pause, then another sigh from him. "Please teach me how to get him to go out with me or something..."


	2. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko's confusion is rampant, and it's only getting worse as time goes on.

Akihiko never stopped wondering what was up with the blue haired twin.

It had become a daily practice that he was approached by him, opening his mouth as if to say something important then closing it and only muttering strategic information. At first it seemed normal, but over time he could tell Minato was nervous. He scratched his hand, an obsessive amount to the point Akihiko would see broken skin and mention something about bandages. Of course Minato brushed it off, an absentminded “oh” would come from his throat as if this was simply normal and he would say to be ready for tartarus and turn around and leave.

Finally he’d had enough, deciding to corner Minato against a locker after school. Arms caged him in on either side as he stared straight at him, “Arisato, I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.” The sternness in his tone surprised even him, and it seemed to have an obvious effect on the other boy’s composure.

His nails reached to dig into that same hand that was already plagued with rampant scars before Akihiko snatched it out of the air. “Don’t do that, your hands are one of the easiest places you can use to feel anything you wish.. Don’t make such nice ones go to waste okay?”

Minato’s eyes averted his, voice coming out in a croak “You think my hands are nice?”

There was a blink, then a nod. Compared to the calloused, bruised hands of a boxer this one’s were like porcelain. It was one of the things Akihiko caught himself admiring, especially when he stumbled in on Minato’s odd fascination with the sport he had taken up for himself. “Is there a problem?”

“No...No that is.” It was an oddly intimate gesture, one that only one other person had done. Minato made it two, and gently moved Akihiko’s hand to his mouth. It started out small enough, a mouth to his hand, and then he kissed each finger softly. Something about it treaded the line between respect and pure infatuation, and it finally revealed the red dust on his cheeks that had been there all this time. “I was trying to ask you something.” His voice never raised one single octave, never stuttered from nervousness and it always had such late pauses. As if his mind moved at a slower rate than the world was and he wasn’t in a rush to keep up.

“Would you like...To go out with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I still haven't gotten my souyo writers inspo back so more akihiko/minato. I think I'm gonna start on Minako's chapter next since Minato has finally scored himself his date. I should be able to get to that next one rather soonish but enjoy this one. It's rather short but I promise chapters will get longer as time goes on orz


End file.
